ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Two of the Girls/Transcript
Transcript (Lola is having a tea party on the lawn, but an drunken Cliff falls in the table, much to her annoyance. Linka is looking at food in the refrigerator.) *'Linka:' Pizza, wings, salsa dip and guac. *'Claire:' I think it's pronounced guacamole. *'Linka:' Whatever. This looks like Loki is planning another game night. (Claire sighs and thinks about Loki on a beach wearing light blue swim trunks and walking on the beach while drinking a beer. He turns to the audience.) *'Loki:' What the f**k you're seeing?! *'Linka:' Are you picturing my brother on the beach again?! *'Claire:' Uh, no!! (pops her thought bubble and grins sheepishly) (Linka finds a jar of peanut butter in the back of the fridge) *'Linka:' Ooh, peanut butter! Now we're talkin'! (She scoops up the peanut butter with her fingers and messily eats it.) (Lola enters the kitchen to put her tea party cups away and notices Linka eating the peanut butter) *'Lola:' Ewww, Linka! Have a little class. *'Linka:' Lola, can't you stop yelling at me every time I do this? *'Lola:' I'm just trying to have some peace. *'Claire:' Can't you two stop fighting for a simple thing? (Lane enters the kitchen with his dummy Mr. Coconuts performing a ventriloquist act.) *'Lane:' (talking to Mr. Coconuts) That's all for sports, and now the weather. (Linka belches as he's talking) (still speaking as Mr. Coconuts) It's cloudy with a chance of... (he interupts himself when he sees Linka and Lola get annoyed wih his joke) Opps, sorry. I through you could liking the gag. (Lane exits the room, as Linka and Lola get offended) *'Lola:' If Lane does another joke like this, I swear than... *'Linka:' Calm down Lola. Anyways, you know our whole lives are like this. *'Claire:' Oh, come on, girls. It's not that bad. *'Lola:' Your friend really haven't got any brains at all, have she? *'Linka:' Honestly, Claire. You don't know what's like to live with nine brothers. (*flashback 1*; Linka is walking down the hall wearing a bathrobe and when she enters the bathroom she sees that it's a mess and Linka growls in frustration. *Flashback 2*; The siblings are in Loki and Loni's room having a meeting) *'Loki:' Ok, what do you guys want to do today? (he sees Linka raising her hand) Yes, Linka? *'Linka:' How about we all go to the mall? (The brothers all imitate a buzzer and gave her thumbs down. Lola then raises her hand) *'Loki:' Yes, Lola? *'Lola:' Can we go to Jean Juan's? (The brothers gave her the same response with Linka's and thumbs down) *'Linka and Lola:' What about...?! *'All Brothers:' No! *'Linka and Lola:' We didn't even finish! *'Loki:' Better off, let's go to this rock concert. *'Brothers:' Cool. (*Flashback 3* Linka opens the door and sees Ronnie) *'Linka:' Hi Ronnie. *'Ronnie:' You ready to go? (Ronnie sees Loki, Loni, Luke and Lane and they all glared at him) *'Ronnie:' Not again. *'Loki:' Get this bastard! (They then attack Ronnie and gave him a Dutch oven) *'Ronnie:' Aw s**t! My mouth was open! (they continue as Linka faceplams) You damn sons of a bitch! (*Flashback 4* Lola enters the kitchen to put her tea party cups away and goes to the fridge to grab a soda, but there's no soda bottle) *'Lola:' What the?! (she notices Leif holding a bottle of soda) Leif! Give me my bottle! (she gabs it from him) *'Leif:' Oh yeah? (he takes out a frog) Give me it back or you'll get a frog down your dress! *'Lola:' Do it and I'm telling! DAD! MOM! (Leif tackles Lola and the twins began to fight. Cliff then comes on and takes the bottle) *'Cliff:' Idiots. (*Flashback 5* Lola is in her room reading a book and when she turns the page she gets a paper cut) *'Lola:' Ow! Papercut! (Loni barges in dreesed as a doctor) *'Loni:' You're okay? Do you need Leon to kiss your boo boos? Do you need band aids? *'Lola:' Loni! This is just a minor injury. I don't think it... (Levi enters the room with defibrillator and placed them on Lola) *'Levi:' Clean! (It cuts to a whole view of Royal Woods, as a offscreen Lola screams in pain. It cuts back to the present day) *'Claire:' Good point. *'Linka': I tell you, Claire, sometimes I wish Lola and me had nine sisters. *'Lola': Me too. *'Levi:' And I wish you would not shouting at me when I eat the f**king peanut butter with my booger-picking finger, Lola! *'Linka:' Booger-picking finger? (Linka runs to the bathroom to vomiting, obviously disgusted by what she heared) *'Levi:' (voiceover) Hmmm... nine sisters. (That night, Linka and Lola are sound asleep when a shadow casts over them. They're wake up to find that it's Levi. Linka yelps at his sudden presence and grabs the light chain, turning on the light.) *'Linka:' Levi. It's you. We through you were a monster. *'Levi:' I've been pondering your wish from earlier. *'Linka and Lola:' Our wish? *'Lola:' What you're talking about? *'Levi:' Yes. I think I can help you out. (pulls out some kind of wristwatch) This wristwatch can transport you two to an alternate dimension in which you'll have nine sisters. *'Linka:' (sarcastic) Riiiiiight... (gets down from chain) Levi, I think you've been playing with too many kiddie chemicals. *'Lola:' Somehow you just being an science kid, do you? (Levi presses the button on the watch and a portal opens up.) *'Linka:' (surprised) Holy moly! Awesome! (proceeds to enter it, but stops) *'Lola:' Wait. Why are you doing this for us? *'Levi:' I need beta testers. Now, are we doing this, or am I sending Leif to a dimension where he's a toad? *'Linka:' Oh, we're doing it! *'Levi:' One word of caution: you only have 24 hours to return home. Otherwise, you're be stuck there forever. *'Linka:' Got it! (grabs the watch and puts it on) Let's do this! *'Lola:' Yeah! (A timer starts ticking down from the 24 hour limit.) *'Levi:' Good luck. I gotta go break the bad news to Leif. (Levi pushes Linka and Lola into the vortex as they scream) (Linka and Lola come out on the other end of the portal and it closes. Everything looks the same) *'Linka:' Hmm... Lola, this doesn't look like a different dimension. *'Lola:' You're right. This is non-sense. I swear I'll... (Just then, a female version of Loki comes out texting on her phone) *'Lori:' That is literally LOL! Hurry up, Leni! Time to go! (Leni, the female version of Loni, walks into the doorway) *'Leni:' Ooh! Whoa. Lori, who moved the doorway? (Enter a female version of Luke.) *'Luna:' I'm ready, brah! (strums her guitar; in a British accent) Let's rock! (Enter a female version of Lane and a female version of Mr. Coconuts.) *'Luan:' (speaking as her dummy) I wooden miss it! (speaking as herself now and giggling) Good one, Mrs. Coconuts! (The four girls head downstairs much to Linka and Lola's bewilderment. Enter a female version of Lynn) *'Girl Lynn:' (carrying a football) 62! Hut! (She is followed by a female version of Lars) *'Lucy:' Sigh. F**k it. I'm gonna to torment Mr. Gobbleblobber. (closes door) (Enter a female version of Leif with a frog as a horn blares at her) *'Lana:' Hey, Lisa. Can I play with this frog? (Enter a female version of Levi) *'Lisa:' Give me back this! (Lily, the female version of Leon cries) *'Lana:' Speak English, Lisa! *'Lisa:' Give me that damn frog and shut your f**king pie-hole so Lily can nap! (Linka and Lola, still bewildered, look at Linka's watch and realize that it worked) *'Linka:' Holy moly! *'Lola:' It's beautiful! Linka, had you seen this? This is cool. *'Linka:' Yes! Levi was right when he said this is different dimension. (The remaining sisters head downstairs) *'Lisa:' Will you be joining us, girls? *'Linka:' (disgusted) Ugh. Where are we going? Uh.... *'Lola:' (disgusted) Dairyland or a rock concert? (All scoff and laugh) *'Girl Lynn:' Yeah, right. *'Lori:' You're literally hilarious! We're going to the mail. It was Linka's idea. *'Linka:' Sweet! Our brothers would never all wanna go to the mail. *'Leni:' (walks into the front doorway; confused) Brothers? *'Lola:' Uh...you know, the nuns. They hate go shopping. (laughs nervously and follows the rest of the sisters to the van) (It cuts to the girls in Lori's van after going shopping) * Lori: Yes! The Mall was literally awesome! * Luan: '''Great Idea Linka! * '''Luna: That was rockin'! (rubs Linka's hair) (Then, they all went into a beauty shop nearby) Category:Transcripts